The Dream Of Sorrows
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Now with their plight coming to a end, a last resort in order to gain control .Naraku with the help of his minions and Kikyo attempt to destroy Kagome. The dream is to real to be just that of a nighmare.. more inside..
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams Of Sorrow

By Inuyashas Youkai

Story Summary

***I do not own Inuyasha or any of the surrounding characters from the

original I am just borrowing them to create many more adventures so

that the world of Inuyasha could live on ,as it's story lives on within

our hearts …

The Dream Of Sorrows is a story of when Kagome's soul actually

becomes drawn and ensnared into the confinements of Naraku's

incarnations, within the void, Kanna's mirror. Kagome becomes lost

within the mirror's delusional reflections, after awhile not being able to

differentiate between lies and truth. Who will save her now?


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Of Sorrows

No Yume Wa Kanashimi

Chapter One Nightmare's Prey

Akumu Wa Emono

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sometime ,during a battle, the others seemed to be distracted in, to lend a hand the young priestess drew her bow . Kagome soon found though she couldn't make her

body move from the spot, where her bow was drawn taunt. A unknown outside force had her frozen helpless to her oncoming attack . A tentacle quickly ascending upon her still form , above firmly attached to the body of a large infamous spider . Too late for her hanyou or the rest of her friends to stop or thwart the impending injury she felt coming.

Though contrary to popular beliefs ,as numerous gasps filling the deadly silence ,nothing came. Without Kagome's will or control ,a barrier encased around her blocking the outstretched appendage .Relief escaped her and those around her , as the protruding offender crashed into the wall of the barrier .Thus, allowing the piecing roar to sound from the spider in annoyance .

It was then ,Kagome felt it ,a feeling of dread come over her like a thick blanket intensified by pure evil. A shiver escaped down her form ,when she looked to her friends,she knew this was real .By the look on their faces, she knew that they had felt the horrid emotions that emerged within her ,caused by the aura passing in close proximity to hers. Miroku and Kagome felt two spirit ,both Naraku's incarnations,one of the wind and one of the void. It was now known to them as to who was lurking in the shadows ,it was Kanna and Kagura. Followed by their recognition a loud devious shrill of laughter carried thru the area they now occupied. "KukUkUkUKUkUkUkUkUkUkkUkUkUkU"

was the sound alerting them back to Naraku's presence. Moments transcending , a sudden burning enveloping her soul set itself aflame. Kagome looked to her right drawn to the presence of the new obtrusion to her sight ,only adding to complicate her plight.

There standing stricken by death ,only allowed to walk the life of the living was that of her Shinidamachi or soul collectors ,supplied her with lost souls. Kikyo, slowly sauntered toward her future incarnation, allowing the scorching of Kagome's soul to intensify. The hanyou ,Inuyasha tried to gain a closer position to the feuding Miko, however was thrown back as fast as he came by the barrier now around the two. Miroku attempted to use the wind tunnel shrouded by his sacred beads wrapped around his hand. This attack by Miroku only resurfaced the never ending risk to himself ,the Saimyosho or Naraku's hell wasps, began to fill their poison into the opening of his hand . Miroku soon fell to his knees in result of the pain from the effects of the poison. The sight of the Monk falling assured the rushing of his secret love to his side,while the others continued their fight.

Inuyasha tried again, seeing as Kikyo strengthened her hold onto Kagome's soul in attempts to crush her will, in order to allow Kanna and Kagura to join in their efforts. The hanyou raised the Tessaiga over his head encircling himself in a half crescent shape above ,with quickened movement bleeding crimson. Following ,Inuyasha brought down Kaze No Kizu, "The wind Scar" with swift precision .The effects would be dire to the tightly knitted barrier blocking him to protect his priestess if Kanna wouldn't have sucked up the blast and threw the attack back to it's original owner . The hanyou knew that his approaching close proximity to the girls wouldn't allow him to escape the brunt attack in time. Especially ,now that Kikyo sent him flying attaching him to a trunk of a tree to keep him from interfering, the blast certainly found him head on .

Miroku had met his fate's end as the poison had nearly overcome his system ,it was evident with the growing purple trails emerging from the origin of his wind tunnel, stretching outward through the rest of his body. The monk through squinted eyes scanned over the area, he noted that the situation was falling out of control rather quickly..The hanyou, he noticed was affixed to a crushed tree , splintered with the limp for of the weakened half demon draped over the severed stump. Kagome was seemingly out of their reach while trapped inside with the women companions of their foe. Sango ,was in no shape even with no injuries to endured the brunt of this massacre on her own . With devastation known to him he reached for his cursed hand that carried the wind tunnel ,feeling the winds coming from it began to swirl around him uncontrollably,abruptly tearing himself and away from his companions ,Sango as well.

Sango with a practiced hand summoned the demons of her Hirokotsu as she threw the oversized,bone made boomerang towards the girls huddled over Kagome in order to stop what they were planning to do with the girl, knowing whatever it was couldn't be good. If only other than to distract them to buy time she felt that she had to result in stalling as she yelled for Inuyasha . Sango's summoning the hanyou only resulted in more of the evil cackling resounding in her eardrums .as the evil monster Naraku redirected his attentions onto her. In the coming moments ,she found herself faced with the answer ,of her calling of the hanyou . Though she wasn't completely sure if Inuyasha had noticed her because Inuyasha was no longer Hanyou ,but appeared that of a full demon like his older brother Sesshomeru .The demon standing in her presence

had the eyes that screamed their desire for blood, Sango only hoped that it was her's that the beast n front of her desired.

Kagome now fallen limp into the cursed embrace of her captor Naraku, while the encircled group of girls followed .Among them with Kikyo at the head concentrating her efforts within the sight of the near completed Shikon Jewel.. The tainted soul of the older priestess seemed to further defile the once pure orb ,while with her fingers. From Inuyasha's standpoint through his full demonic eyes that something had to be done,now knowing Kikyo's choice,he made one of his own . Inuyasha knew where his alliances lied ,they definitely weren't with the one of his past love ..Kikyo ,where he had once believed his place to be ,even when she had awakened hating him. Over time those truths were no longer ,they faded into the growing affections of her reincarnation,Kagome. Thought a little late,as the timing was off ,while the dire ending of their annihilation .was coming to a close. The hanyou turned demon with renewed determination , rose to gain thundering speeds,while accepting fully of the known consequences shattering the barriers hold with his own body,Inuyasha would be purified of worse . Nothing else mattered other than the fact remaining that she wasn't going to die, he wouldn't allow them to take her away from him. The demons body tore threw the strings holding the now frayed protective circle around Kagome,as they were not needed ,it was not of him that she needed protection but the other way around.

The injury of deep welts and extreme burns riddled his body as his demonic nature assumed its defiant position within their midst . The actions of Inuyasha served two purposes, one destroy the barrier and two to distract them long enough to attack Naraku for the retrieval of his priestess Kagome. Once the barrier was torn down he gave no hesitation to use the blood from the hole reopened in his chest from Sesshomeru long passed .Then with the blood dripping from his claws ,Inuyasha whipped his sharp appendages back out tossing a roar of words from his lips ."Hijin Kesso !",or Blades of blood released suddenly from the life force in the blood on his claws, the attack shredded through the arm of Kikyo, across the chest of the spider Naraku,and across the lower abdomens of the wind sorceress and the mirror void. This wasn't a attack that he used to really cause real harm to them because he knew it had not . In attempt to stun them long enough to be distracted to release Kagome was all he hoped for . In a second after the attack was unleashed ,with quick ,fluid movements move in close proximity to snatch Kagome's slacked form away for the group ,pulling her into his awaiting arms ,then dashing themselves away from the immediate area. Inuyasha knew that if Naraku didn't want the hanyou to have the priestess back ,he wouldn't have allowed him so easily,so deep down he knew the truth. The truth was this was far from over, he mused noting the change of her orbs fading to the color of the Shikon Jewel.

Preparing himself for the unknown yet to come, Inuyasha never expected of what had occurred from within his embrace. In slow motion movements Kagome rose the direction of her gaze to lock with his, in her teary glaze he saw the struggle fighting within them. The battle raging within her soul to prevent the inevitable causing her body to slightly shake, Kagome slowly rose her hand to his cheek ,allowing her whisper to reach his ears "Inuyasha , I need you to know that I tried to fight .I am sorry that Ia m so weak . I understand now why my feelings of love towards you aren't returned but linger with Kikyo ,but with that I cannot do what they desire for me to do .I can't kill you, so I made my choice , farewell Inuyasha . I love you. " In the passing moments Kagome 's hand returned with one of her "Hama No Ya ", or Sacred Arrows. Then Kagome accurately pulled the tip of it to her chest with a thrust ,stabbing the arrows point deep within her flesh straight for her heart. "Noooooo ! Kagome, Why?" Inuyasha yelled into the air as the wind was knocked out of him slightly by her action. A long moment came and went before Kagome responded to Inuyasha, though she did. Still in the arms of Inuyasha she looked deeply into his now saddened eyes and told him"Inuyasha it is because of my deep love for you that I wanted to save you ,so instead I gave up mine to give yours for your own. I am sorry though I wish I had more time ...with..you..Then she became silent .

Shaken from the nightmare from his sleep Inuyasha woke up with a sorrowful expression,while soon scanning the area to ensure what the images were ,were in-fact just a bad dream. Though the groups presence safely back at the village of Kaede's to prove that it was all but a nightmare. There was something about it that within his mind he couldn't shake and it scared him. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare nor a vision to remind of what's past ,though to warn them of what's yet to come for them .

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream Of Sorrows

Chapter 2 Nightmare's fa cod steals reality's grasp

By Inuyashas Yokai

* **I don't own Inuyasha nor The Song Forever More By Bandemonium***

Still shaken by the nightmare Inuyasha had experience the previous night ,turned his mood almost completely sour,and caused him to be even more overly protective of Kagome. Against his missions necessity to have her present he even offered to usher her back to her time .Kagome's decline of his offer assuring him that they needed to check out the rumors towards their next piece of the Shikon Jewel,only seemed to worsen his already foul mood. It wasn't because Inuyasha didn't want her there ,on the contrary he just didn't want the dreams path to play itself out.

The direction to the village was told had been attacked by two of Naraku's minions in search of a shard they hadn't had the pleasure of meeting though heard of from the villagers once arrived. The only proof that it did in fact come from Naraku was that Kagura of the wind was present. The incarnation of the wind ensured the unknown beast to make it's getaway,once the job was complete. The shard in the villages possession was found by a child quite some time ago ,which the shards evil malevolence influenced the child's behavior to act opposite than without the shard. At least that is what the villages occupants believed that he had no evil tendencies in his demeanor whatsoever.

Although once taken to the place where the boy had spent most of his time ,the traces of his aura proved differently upon closer inspection. To Kagome and Miroku's gathered opinion it was believed that the boy did in fact have some distinct evil presence surrounding him that was kept from the others in secret .For unknown reasons though they couldn't fathom what Naraku could do with the boy that had Naraku attracted to him so,maybe another incarnation,it was anyone guess. It didn't matter ,it would soon show themselves soon enough and there only hopes that they would be ready and be able to dissolve the situation without having to kill the boy.

Sango and Miroku had begun giving the dead a proper burial while Kagome helped bandaged the ones injured during the attack . Inuyasha offered and carried out to make repairs of the peoples homes that were destroyed. There was little conversation ,most were drawn to their own thoughts. In the distance ,standing and gathering the souls of the dead and waiting for the moment to draw the hanyou to her ,Kikyo. She would in fact wait until nightfall knowing Inuyasha's notions to protect her reincarnation from the hurt their meetings would likely cause,even is she herself didn't share them for now she respected them.

Nightfall bled into the horizon ,fading the area in the the shadows that alerted the living to the time of slumber. The head of the village Kinochi had offered a hut for that very use in payment of their services they all including Inuyasha had humbly accepted for the food and warmth it promised. The moon had now made it's way high up into the mist with the stars as their abundant meal was served and eaten ,now making their way back to the place where sleep was ensured. Once some time had passed and it looked as though everyone had began to doze ,even Inuyasha's began to flutter closed when Kikyo summoned him. One of Kikyo's soul collectors made it's way to the opening of the hut then to the crude small opening that served as a window ,until it's presence was made known to the sleep deprived hanyou.

Moments later, Inuyasha had awoken to the promise that Kikyo had indeed summoned him and required his presence. Somewhat hesitant due to the part that she played in his dream to leave Kagome alone ,he lifted himself grabbing Tessaiga on his way out of the hut to follow Kikyo's messenger. In a small cove that was not to far from where the group had placed themselves ,Kikyo waited with the knowing that her hanyou would come. Kikyo had greeted him as she normally would by taking him in a familiar embrace all the which he seemed happily to oblige.

"I long to hold you like this as we planned Inuyasha and very soon we will be" Kikyo simply mused

" What are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked not really knowing if he wanted the answer.

"I have made arrangements to take back what is mine Inuyasha ,the next time we meet everything that has stood in our way will be no longer."Kikyo answered.

"What kind of arrangement ?"Inuyasha worriedly persisted as he know somehow knew of her intentions.

"Naraku has given me the promise that if I give him the body and power of Kagome for his incarnation ,than he will allow me to take her soul back into mine. This will allow me to again walk among the living and return me to you is this not what you want to?"Kikyo explained.

"Are you blind not to see that Naraku only will do what will benefit him ,he won't comply with his end ,I will not allow you to harm and give Naraku Kagome,Kikyo I am sorry" Inuyasha seethed.

"I have taken that into consideration that is why in trade I hold a rather large piece of the Shikon jewel as a offer to hold Naraku to his word. What is it that my reincarnation has over you that you wouldn't want me back to share the love that we once had ?"Kikyo wandered.

"Kagome doesn't control me I do as I well please it's just ...that ...I.."Inuyasha slightly paused now not being able to say the words about his connection to Kagome now that he knew that Kikyo now sided with Naraku.

"Does she ,matter more to you than I ,Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"No ,it's not that Kikyo,you mean a lot to me ,just that I have grown rather close to Kagome as well"Inuyasha confided

"Do you love her ?" Kikyo asked

" NO! ...She's …." Inuyasha fell into silence once again in deep thought

'_Do I love Kagome ?' _Inuyasha thought as images of the younger priestess began to flash within his mind. Only to be lured by the scream by the one he now knew held his heart ,he turned and ran towards the point of origin in hopes he wasn't to late

"Be safe Kagome ,I am coming" Inuyasha said while the images of the miko played in the back of his mind.

_Forever More:_

i may have run out of words to say  
but all that i want you to know is what i feel for you:  
i love you  
as endless as forever  
our love will stay together  
you're all i need to be with forevermore

there are times when i just want to look at your face  
with the stars in the night  
there are times when i just want to feel your embrace  
in the cold night  
i just cant believe that you are mine now

chorus:  
you were just a dream that i once knew  
i never thought i would be right for you  
i just cant compare you with anything in this world  
you're all i need to be with forevermore

all those years ive longed to hold you in my arms  
i've been dreaming of you  
every night, i've been watching all the stars that fall down  
wishing you would be mine  
i just cant believe that you are mine now

chorus

time and again  
there are these changes that we cannot end  
as sure as time keeps going on and on  
my love for you will be forevermore

wishing you would be mine  
i just cant believe that you are mine now

you were just a dream that i once knew  
i never thought i would be right for you  
i just cant compare you with anything in this world  
as endless as forever  
our love will stay together  
you're all i need to be with forever more  
(as endless as forever  
our love will stay together)  
you're all i need  
to be with forevermore...

Once Inuyasha had gotten to the place where from where he heard Kagome's fading scream he entered a sense of deja-vu. Only now he realized from the direction he had came and the reasons Naraku ,Kagura ,and Kanna had the access that they had to Kagome ,it was because that he was with Kikyo. Miroku and Sango was injured in their attempts to protect Kagome and Kagura and Kanna now held Kagome in their tight grasp.

_' Why did I leave her ,I should've stayed with her Dammit! "_Inuyasha scolded himself as he took his position to make the same diversion that was delivered in the dream .

Unfortunately this took him to the very same spot shortly before she told him goodbye ,because she would rather sacrifice herself into the wretched mirror than to let anything to happen to Inuyasha by Kagome's hands. Unlike the other times when her soul was to large to enter the mirror,they had planned to reflect Kagome's soul to re-enter Kikyo's body instead of remaining in the mirror .The arrangement was being played out perfectly according to plan until the hanyou Inuyasha used his Red Tessaiga in his attempts to his last resort swung his blade and smashed the mirror .The action merely released her soul ,but where her soul was thrown off into at that moment was unknown. At this point this was unexpected, not anticipating the hanyou would take this route not only that, Inuyasha with the knowledge confirmed that Kagome's soul had not been taken back into Kikyo it was anyone's guess where her soul now lie .

Only one thing was for sure though,once everyone recovered ,they would ultimately have to find Kagome soul wherever it was and reunited it with her body before Naraku or Kikyo found it .The only question left was where and when would they find it...Inuyasha stood from his battle stance now with the empty shell of Kagome in his arms ,held tightly to his chest,and calling the attention from the rest of the Inutaichi to follow him. It was with great effort to move but they finally made their way back to Kaede's village,as he passed them to sit at the roots of the Goshinboku Tree . It was in hopes as he sat there with Kagome lifelessly cuddled close to him .Forgotten tears had scrolled down the hanyou's face as he looked to the skies in a silent prayer ,in his wish to will it to end . Looking back down at the now pale beauty in his arms ,he stroked her cheek .

' _I will find you Kagome ,my love .I have to bring you back even if it's only to tell you,you will know how I feel about you in the end …Until then I love you. Be safe until we meet again,where ever you are' _Inuyasha deeply thought as he was trying to will his affections to where ever she was ,his love would protect until he physically could.

Inuyasha had returned to the hut by dusk ,waiting for the time when they could set out for Kagome's soul's whereabouts ,or the moment when her soul found its way back to them ….

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream Of Sorrows

Chapter 3 Within The Realm Of Darkness

By Inuyashas Youkai

Deep within the center of darkness heavily guarded by painful wretched sadness,closing on the only light within the blackened expanse. A dimmed fluid like lit form of one that was of that from the lifeless girl left behind. The damned soul was now condemned to this existence surrounded by other souls forever separated and lost from the lives they once held,but only a handful whom didn't deserve this plight. Out of them ,one stood out as the priestess whom was forced out of her own body , redirected from the mirror and her former self ,and ending up here. Where here was , anybody's guess but the lone soul did long for absolution.

Kagome's soul now the only light, held a attraction for those who joined her, making her a target for anything they were able to do to her, to achieve the light that she omitted for themselves. Even if that meant taking the light from her head forcing her to her death. Though for now ,the lost souls were just happy to just be next to her light and gain the warmth that came with it. Thus did calm the horrid cries and the frightened screams coming from those like her ,who didn't understand what was happening to them ,since she got here. In return for now, Kagome let her soul fall back in slumber ,taking comfort that at least she was not alone.

"Be safe ,until we meet again Kagome , I love you , where ever you are.." A whisper of man's voice rang thru her head as she fell unconscious.

On the other side , Inuyasha and the others were traveling to the western territory ,Sesshomeru's lands. It had took them three days travel ,from where they were ,during their last meeting with Naraku and Kikyo. Since then Kikyo made no attempts to make contact with the hanyou, which all were involved were grateful, for the less distraction. Along the way they had a run in with a crowd of demons attempting to gain the jewel ,now sensing that the jewel lacking it's mistress . The very same had occurred since their journey started after Kagome 's soul was taken her body. Inuyasha still carried her soulless body where ever they went ,never letting her out of his grasp , only when he fought did he release her ,watching her like a hawk.

Once arriving at Sesshomeru's entrance gates of his castle, the group were ushered in cautiously to see Inuyasha 's brother. In truth the group weren't sure what Sesshomeru could do to help ,but Sango and Miroku trusted the hanyou's judgement. Once in the meeting room that Sesshomeru has his servants to take them , Sesshomeru made his appearance shortly after. Sesshomeru after short nods to greet everyone , he encouraged them to explain the reasons behind their uninvited appearance . Inuyasha began explaining what happened up till now until the hanyou came to the part dealing with Kagome not being with them, then Miroku continued while Sango tried to comfort the unsettled hanyou.

After about a hour later Sesshomeru had motioned for someone waiting outside to step in .While his eye was one the woman in his brother's arms ,knowing the importance of her presence in the final battle with Naraku he summoned the woman waiting for his command to fix up some rooms for their unexpected guests ,after nodding the woman turned and left. After the female demon left Sesshomeru returned his attention to the awaiting group sitting in the room with him. Sesshomeru took a deep breath before directing his next words to his brother.

"Little brother , take your mate to your old room ,then return to meet with me to discuss our plans. For now I want our differences put aside because our attentions should be placed on reviving the girl ,she is needed to put a end to Naraku and that jewel that he is after .Without her there is always going to be evil stepping into Naraku's place even when we destroy him. "

Without words or argument to what his brother had said brought shock to the others in the room , though at the moment Inuyasha didn't care ,because now he knew everything he said was true as Sesshomeru said it..Inuyasha soon left the room and carried Kagome to his old room, making sure to grab a couple guards along the way to guard his room. Upon coming ton his door to his room Inuyasha had instructed the guards to remain in front of the door and alert him and his brother if there are problems. Inuyasha had stepped in with the girl in his arms ,that he just acknowledged would be his mate ,and eventually she would .Carefully placing her under the crimson silk sheets , Inuyasha tucked her in ,kissing her forhead and turned to leave but not without mumbling his farewell

" Sleep well mate ,I will be waiting for you to come back to me..Don't stay away too long I need you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered before going back to Sesshomeru. When Inuyasha returned he found that it was only Sesshomeru waiting for him ,looking back at his brother with his eyebrow raised in a scowl.

" I have had them escorted in their rooms ,while we talked." Sesshomeru answered

" Now ,little brother I will help you bring Kagome back but I must ask .What are you willing to do to bring her back ,because what that entails Inuyasha ,is dangerous and can only be done among mates ..what are you willing to give up?"Once this is done it's irrevocable, the bonds and responsibles that you have to Kikyo will be forgotten ." Sesshomeru stated

" I know .. but.." Inuyasha whispered in deep thought 'Does I really want this?Does Kagome?"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The Dreams Of Sorrows

Chapter 4 Crimson Tears Of Sorrow

By Inuyashas Youkai

In the vast distance within the midst of the gates holding the forgotten souls in the ma yo-tta ta ma shii ajiro(Lost Soul's Gates), prison located in the Kurai kokudo no naka de Yamato Damashii – (**Japanese **Fighting **Spirit Granted **No Surrender Within Darker Realms) .This realm where this impenetrable cell guarded by demons ,housing lost souls on this plane,separates between the one of the living ,and the one of the dead. Kagome was centered in the middle of it all ,spirits drawn to her fading warm light,and this would be only for a time until her soul would be devoured. Consumed by the souls gathered around her ,telling her lies,easing her towards the darkness, in hopes to gain being lead away from this place when they swallow her soul.

Still Inside the room with Sesshomeru from where Inuyasha was first called to discuss Kagome's fate. The hanyou was now at a stand still, knowing that becoming her mate was something he wanted but didn't know if she wanted the same . Over time Kagome had become distant with him and finding some parts of the miko closed off from him,and granted he knew why. There was a time that Inuyasha out of obligation to his past affections towards Kikyo, the hanyou would've left in death with her but ,no longer. Although that was one of the many things that were failed to be passed to Kagome as it should have long ago . Since then Kagome had pulled back away from the hanyou and sought time with their friends that in Inuyasha's eyes made up their pack. At one time he knew Kagome's feelings towards him but know Inuyasha simply didn't have a clue,and the others didn't either.

In the end Inuyasha agreed accepting the consequences fully ,not wanting his brother Sesshomeru to step in and take her as his mate,because if anyone was going to have Kagome as a mate it would be him ,though for Inu's it would be his last. Now decided ,Sesshomeru would have to prepare Inuyasha in the way in taking his mate , to set out in the path of the spirit realm to find his mate,and all before time ran out. The eldest of the two began to explain what would have to be done and in the end alerting him what would happen if Inuyasha should fail. After taking Kagome not only if the hanyou loses her would they lose the battle with Naraku but in severe grief that Inuyasha would be burdened with loss for his lost mate,Inuyasha would in the end die a painful death,and follow his mate.

One everything was understood Inuyasha went to return to his room ,the hanyou sat on the bed holding his 'to be mate 'in his arms,and began to allow his transformation to overcome him. Turning her head so her neck was deliciously barred to him, and quickly sunk his teeth into her supple flesh . After sealing the would with his tongue ,Inuyasha laid her back down before saying his farewell until they would meet again soon when he brought her back to him, and that he loved her . The hanyou then rose from the bed once Sesshomeru entered to watch over the girl while Inuyashas left her body to save her soul.

Lifting his sword summoning the Meido Zangetsuha ,so Inuyasha could enter the gates leading to the spirit real for lost souls. Upon facing the guards in the shape of the the _Sankai Ibutsu_ (山海異物), a baku with the form Chinese mythical chimera with an elephant's trunk, rhinoceros eyes, an ox tail, and tiger paws, which in belief protected against pestilence and evil,that devour dreams and nightmares . at either sides of the gates there was a alter where a blood sacrifice ,as his brother Sesshomeru told him was where Inuyasha needed to with the use of the blade, musabori kuu chishio ( chishio 血汐 = **blood** spilt from body **Devour**: eat musabori kuu ),and slice open across where the pulse point was on his arm to spill blood to enter the gates. Walking towards the alter next to the two guards with the intricate four pillars representing the four elements and gripping the blade within his left hand. With one swipe across his right arm, the river of blood ran down the blade tip to puddle on the floor,and soon sending the hanyou to his kness to meet his awaiting unconsciousness as he fell to the ground ,and with one thought chanting within his mind.

~'I am Coming for you love , wait for me. " ~

Awoken once again on the other side surrounded in darkness ,the only light was slowly fading , Inuyashas soul rushes towards it knowing who it was and what it meant. It was Kagome and her time was running out,and it was confirmed when Inuyasha entered where the dying light was centered. Held tightly against her will ,the souls surrounding her were in a tight circle and their mouths were held agape . Kagome's eyes were now crimson bleeding with rouge tears but were unseeing while the souls were sucking her soul into themselves to consume her from within. Taking ahold of Kagome 's soul and removing themselves from their sight before they'd consumed her entirely ,until Kagome's soul disappeared from sight,and Inuyasha was now alone. Soon following Kagome his soul faded away from their reach just before they turned ,to finish their intent on him,with tears matching his mates.

In the end ,it wasn't a lot of time that passed before Sesshomeru used his granting pulse of Tenseiga to bring them both back from within the spirit realm where everything seemed to be in slow motion. So every movement appeared like it took forever when it actually took less than a hour for the hanyou to reach his mate, combining with the connection through their bond ,and that with the summon of Tenseiga . Sesshomeru and Inuyasha were able to bring her back from the dead ,and tying her lifespan to that of his brother Inuyasha.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The Dream Of Sorrows

Chapter 5 The Mirror's Reflection

By Inuyashas Youkai

Darkness consumed ,taking with it everything in its path ,even her very breath, and the soul of the woman lost all purpose had given up. Falling into the murky abyss of the unknown Kagome no longer felt fear but letting go of everything that once mattered,and that was because now the girl surround by those who wanted to take were the last she had left. Once the point came when she released herself to be one with whatever was waiting for her,Kagome's soul began to feel relaxed for a time,and until her thoughts lingered on what she was forced to leave it was bliss.

The moment where the last thoughts paused on a demon slayer, fox kit, perverted monk ,or a Inu Hanyou, the soul became weakened with grief. The reasons to why she all of sudden thought of them was beyond her for she had come to term of leaving that life behind ,or at least it was what she made herself believe. A sharp pain rushed through her while the air was getting pushed in to carry her soul and force it back into her body by the sudden ties that bonded it. The girl was suddenly afraid and unsure as to what was happening but something deep inside told her not to be scared.

Opening her sights to a sight of red and a flash of white following close behind she could only guess but at the moment her eyes fell shut against the throbbing of her skull. Feeling heavily exhausted unlike the lightness that her soul was to carry she mused that maybe she was no longer within that horrid place anymore,and maybe this was all a bad dream,only time would tell. Soon she felt her sore from being still, fell silent as Kagome felt weightless once again when sleep took her. Warth enveloped the woman soul,settling back into her body ,and further snuggled into the presence that seemed to hold her.

Inuyasha had carried the girl followed by Sesshomeru into their bedchambers where he proceeded to pull back the covers and tuck her in. Thrilled that the hanyou had his woman back where she belonged,Inuyasha felt content in nuzzling into her touch ,and remained close in his protective embrace ,while they slept. For now ,knowing that Kagome was safe although fighting with his patience, Inuyasha knew that until she woke,he would wait.

Sesshomeru ,upon his brother's objections after a few days passed and still no change ,ordered Inuyasha to take time away from being inside. While Inuyasha's hand was forced to leave Kagome's side ,Rin and his brother had taken his place. Although he knew of the reasons why he was forced to break from his maniacal behavior which included neglecting himself,but Inuyasha didn't have to like it. As for Sesshomeru ,Inuyasha was going to make sure he knew of how much he didn't on the way out.

The hanyou found the only sight within the grounds that reminded him of home and brought him peace,deep inside a old ,tall, tree. It wasn't long before his stubborn mind and demon within to become tangled into the mindset of his fragile human state and fell to slumber. Hours later Inuyasha woke to find the moons pale light shine through the leaves that sheltered him temporarily from his fear of his woman never wake. Shaking the train of thought from those musings that only seemed to bring him pain anyway, leapt down to the cool soil below,and head back to the warmth of the woman that waited for him to return.

On the way back in the near vicinity to where the castle stood,Inuyasha felt something and he couldn't figure out what it was ,or what its intentions were. From what the hanyou strolling back to the castle's doors,could figure out ,it wasn't human,demon,or anything thereof to either one. It almost seemed while looking out into the the starry night as it appeared ,nothing. If it weren't for the scent being off in whatever it was presence ,Inuyasha would think nothing of it ,but because the hanyou picked up the strange spoil smell within what he couldn't see but feel,and with that he knew there was something out there..The question he wanted to know with the growing suspicion that whatever it was ,was indeed watching him,feeling the weight of someones eyes heavily on him,and within its stare Inuyasha wondered what did they want.

Deeper in the forest watching as the hanyou go inside to reunite with his female for the night held the mysterious onlooker to cackle darkly with pride,and smirked. Scheming on the lingering darkness that hovered ,waiting for its time to strike,with the intent on carrying out what in his eyes was meant to be. Turning back to the reflective glass that displayed what was happening through his reflection ,the beast grinned.

Everything was going to plan.

KUKUKUKUKU...

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

The Dream Of Sorrows

~ Chapter Six~

Distortions

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha quickly strode within the ancient door's opening , and continue up the stairs to where his mate would be , but something in midstep stopped him, once he noticed that something was different about the place that he had just stumbled into, and was not the same place that he left. It was , but it wasn'tat the same time , his brother's castle was still there as it stood before , but inside was nothing but remnants of what it should be.

Where lavish antiques would stand , instead was nothing but barren walls and floors where now the effects of time passing proved to make its mark. The expensive tapestries now thrown haphazardly around the place , and the things thatr would make the vast enclosure what it was now only a skeleton version of what it once was. Numerous breaks in the wall where something rather large had punched it's way into the stronghold of Sesshomeru's reign, and was evident that whatever had happened somehow, now being shown , was something that wasn't able to happen in the short time that he was away.

Swinging up the spintered and broken stairwell , only still hanging by a simple thread , by the hardware at the top of the grandstaircase, then made his way down the halls to push himself towards the room that once held that of his mate watched over by his brother , and his. As it would soon prove to his worries that when he came to the room , finding it abandoned, and barren like the rest of the castle.

Running his clawed fingers through his silver , untamed mane , abruptly , as his fears became realized . Somehow , in the short time that he was forced to leave his Kagome's side , something separated him from her , and them , bringing him to whatever this was. The hanyou then decided to look along the rest of the castle to make sure that no one was present within ,before continuing on towards finding them elsewhere. Although , while knowing that nothing would be found as Inuyasha searched through the corridors , but deep within hadn't had a clue as to where he would find them.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha spat painfully worrying about the possibility that he wouldn't find them in time..

A voice broke through the silence , and one other than his own , but nothing served to prove that another was present , still the apprehensive voice wished not to be ignored..

"Inuyasha? Sesshomeru?"A small feminine voice repeated.

"Kagome..?"Inuyasha gasped hopefully.

"No...I 'am afraid not , Inuyasha.." The girl answered afriad .

"Rin ?"Inuyasha , disappointed that the other two weren't accounted for ,but glad he was no longer alone, if it was who the hanyou thought it was.

"Yes..."

"Where are you ...?"

"First , how do I know that you are really him , and not HIM.. I mean you have been gone for quite sometime.."

"What in the fuck are you talking about Rin , I only was gone for a short while before I came back to this ! What the hell happened anyway ! Where are we? I know this is still the castle , but it wasn't the way I had left it ..."

"Strange , Inuyasha .. To you it was only a short time that had passed but to us you have been missing for quite some time , after Kagome was taken .. Although we had retrieved Kagome , some years ago , but because you were no where to be found Inuyasha . We had thought you might have went to complete your promise to Kikyo.."

"Hell No, I didn't I was there when we brought back Kagome , and you both had sent me away to take a break because I had stayed with her nonstop .. Why would I just leave , abandoning my lifemate for a dead wench that I had already told her I would stay with Kagome!"

"I 'am afriad Inuyasha , that something did happen , but according to what I saw things didn't occur as you say .. I mean , after you had gone missing , like I said ,we had gotten Kagome long after your transformation caused you to run . Sesshomeru , as well as myself felt that it was to find her, but when we had.. we didn't know what to thin-"

"Did she-"

"Die , no .. Kagome lived ..Inuyasha , when we found her she had bore no marks to suggest that you had taken her as mate , at least not yet anyway .. "

"Than where is she ? What the hell happened here! Where is my bastard brother, and why are you the fuck alone !"

"You see, a war had broke out after Kagome's return , and revival..I-"

"You mean , Kagome had died ... "

"Yes .. when we found her she had passed on Inuyasha , but Sesshomeru used Tenseiga to bring her back . It was only a few days after that Naraku had attacked to destroy her, knowing that the sword could not retrive her again, but when the war broke out I was told to stay her while both Kagome , and Sesshomeru fought with many others who were led to his stench to assist. I am sorry Inuyasha , I don't know where any of them are , at this point it's hard to say when it's been so long that it began , since you disappeared.."

At this , Inuyasha fell to his knees , and sobbed , while holding his face roughly in frustrated confusion. As he was in the moment dealing with all of this, letting it all sink in , Inuyasha hadn't realized that the one hiding had come close to wrap a conforting hand on his shoulder. The moment he had the hanyou , to his prolonged shock of the situation felt that his heart was going to stop when taking in her appearance because it only proved of the truth that was before him, and to his unfortunate conclusions despite what he had longed for, much time had passed for while his eyes gazed upon a more adult version of Rin, all hopes seemed to be tossed out the door.

Upon that realization , the hanyou cried all the more in realizing the truth as it had come to him, but it wasn't that he would give up , never, it was just that he was saddened for how long he was truly away from his intended mate's side, and that fact was what really seemed in its attempt to kill him. A light squeeze fell upon his shoulders to make Inuyasha meet Rin's gaze to reassure him that soon all would be well, especially that the hanyou was now found because it was Kagome who after all this time had still longed for , and needed him.

"Inuyasha , even though I was still but a child when they left ..I know my mate , he is still alive .. I feel it , and deep within within my heart through mine ,and Sesshomeru's connection.. I know , and so is she .."

TBC...

Authors note – Hehehe didn't expect that did ya ! More to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

The Dream Of Sorrows

~ Chapter Eight ~

Many A Time Passing , Without..

Contrived With Inconsistent Fluctuations

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once it was to end the streams of sorrows burdened between them from the orbs posessors whom shared the plight of a missing piece taken from them with their mates long departure away from them. Although , following through the motions in clearing a spot uncluttered by the debris of war , both the hanyou Inuyasha , as well as his brother's mate Rin settled themselves upon comfortable spots on the floor across from each other , and spoke of what each other knew to pass the time . As it was spoken both gained quite a bit as to what occurred in the pair's recollections , and even though it was often found to conflict with the words each one had told it seemed rather better than the alternative , to allow the suffocating , numbing quiet to swallow them whole.

Rin began with the acknowledgement when long ago , as both herself , and that of his brother had taken over for his watch so long ago , but since then he had became missing once coming to his demon form taken over , dashing of to somewhere unknown , and from that moment to everyone but him time had passed on without him , as he had accidentally dozed off within the tree he was settled upon, not long ago . The young woman , dressed in a familar kimono borrowing the designs that he'd last saw his brother's attire splayed about , eventually found some old papers , pictures, letters, and scrolls. Within the bundle that she found , hidden in the mess thrown to the floor , blowing in random directions around the lower levels of the castle during their task of making a space for them to move.

The pictures oddly were of both time's where the hanyou was indeed missing from her side as none of the photographs had anything of him inside, then others stranger still had ones while most could be recalled within the hanyou's memories , but some while his form was shown plain as day , but the event itself that it familiarly happened in his memories wasn't known. Although, the sight of seeing her even yet within a stilled capture was a glimpse that made his heart thud painfully within his chest with longing for her return, but it was also so good to hear that she with the others from what the photgraphs posed for him to assume , that they were still alive, especially her. To him for now , it was all that mattered.

The old papers, scrolls , and letters discovered , only told of the proof of what stood against him in not knowing the explanations as to why it was that the hanyou himself didn't know of the events , and it was like for a time he was oblivious once more, similar to the time in the beginning when he was sealed in stillness against that of a damn tree , but what bothered him the most was that his other half was separated from him , his Kagome was for a time alone when he had every intention to never leave her side. Although , aside from this feeling nagging inside him to go search for her, afraid that she was in danger without him, his brother's mate came with something to distract him from that notion , as the presence of another bundle strung together by a black leather cord met his eyes, joining the words of concern that if whatever separated them prior so long ago , could in fact threaten the same to come to pass .

As the hanyou looked at the delicately wrapped , small pile of letters seemingly written to him, as his name was written at the top , and joining the scrawled devotions in greeting , then always ended with the sentiment of love , or longing , even with the statement that he was missed , often times than not tied soon after with that of her name . Whilst started to read the first one , Inuyasha began to feel tremors of the structure the two were now in , ensuing to shake slightly, and only just getting past the words opening the conversation that he with everything in him desired to have with her in person; to hear her voice , feel her nestled within his arms , experience her loving touch , then to bestow the adoration upon her that he felt even now without her near, but it was when coming to the words penned with the wispy strokes that was simply Kagome , that with everything else it was tearing him further apart with the fact , something wasn't right.

Dearest Inuyasha ,

Where did you go , when I woke up only to find you standing outside my window with eyes bleeding crimson , as it would seem that something happened to encouraged the beast within you to emerge, then running away , maybe to protect me, or to follow what had you disappear from my side even if only a friend, and for that I am sorry that I wasn't with you to help prevent it , as now I am without you .Alone .

Even though every time that I see you now , I know that you are still somewhere inside fighting to come back , at least I hope you are, but it would seem that when you look at me as of recent that it would be my luck that you don't even know who I am anymore. Have I truly lost you , please don't let it be so , because I miss you ..

Oh , and by the way your brother whom desperately needs Miroku's wind tunnel to yank whatever that he has gotten wedged up his ass , tells me that it was you who brought me back , with his assistance , but I am confused slightly as to why , and what exactly is a mate ? I don't know what's happening , but what I do know is that I don't like it , something wrong, and Inuyasha , I'am scared .. I think more than I've been with all the battles we have faced together , even the few times with Naraku , and even the couple spars against each other resulting in the s word. Maybe cause all those other times , I still had you by my side , and I by yours , even with the reminders that you will one day have to leave mine to follow Kikyo , but it can't happen this way, not like this.

Though I'd have to say that I am sorry for every time that I used the damn thing , its one of my deepest regrets for you truly didn't deserve it , I should've found another way, but maybe it was the reason that fate found a way in having it destroyed , and while I know its true , tho ever since I can't feel you as I used too. The warmth I used to feel , knowing that we were still connected in some way when you wore it , while it was slightly forced , but now that it is no longer , the comfort of knowing what I had ,went with the knowledge of the kotodama's definite end.

Damn gotta go , duty calls ..

Love Always ,

Kagome

TBC...


End file.
